


Cover for "There's Only One Sure Thing That I Know by Leah K"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't even get halfway through explaining before Bobby starts laughing. When he lets himself think about it for more than five seconds, Dean can almost see Bobby's point: he's faced down demons, witches, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, angels, and Satan himself and now he's been defeated by the God damn Midwest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "There's Only One Sure Thing That I Know by Leah K"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Only One Sure Thing That I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364050) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117847582384/) on tumblr.


End file.
